The Fowler Experiment
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: The morning after a fun "girls' night out"


Title: The Fowler Experiment  
>Fandom: The Big Bang Theory<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Penny, Amy, & Bernadette  
>Genres: humor<br>Warnings: none  
>Word Count: 944<p>

Summary: The morning after a fun "girls' night out"

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over and making some awesome suggestions…

888

Penny rolled over in bed and was surprised to find someone else sharing it. At first she thought it was Leonard, but then she realized it was not only too big, but also too soft. As in womanly soft… she winced when everything all came flooding back to her. Penny lay there, wishing she had drunk enough wine last night to make her forget Amy's little experiment in impromptu sleepover induced flirtation with lesbianism or whatever the hell she had called it. With a groan she got up out of bed, and after a futile five minutes of not being able to find her pajamas in the heap of clothing on the floor, Penny headed into the bathroom.

Amy rolled onto her back and smiled. As far as she was concerned her experiment was a success. She knew exactly where to lick, kiss, and touch on Penny to get her all wiggly and squirmy. She also knew that despite Penny's overindulgence of alcohol and protests "that she was not that kind of a girl," she was just as into it as Amy was. Which kind of surprised her, then again, Amy figured her relationship with Leonard must not be as fulfilling as she insisted it was. She got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Bernadette, meanwhile, was awake and fixing French toast for breakfast. Judging by the sounds that came from her friend's bedroom, a good time was had by all last night. There were a few times when things sounded really interesting, that Bernadette was half tempted to join them, but she wanted Amy to have some fun. The poor girl needed to get out more and if having a relationship with Penny was the way to do it, then she was all for it. Besides, she knew Amy would give her all the gory details on the way home, with Penny filling in anything that was missed at work.

Penny opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Amy. She had been dreading that moment since she woke up and now here it was staring her in the face.

"Good morning, Penny," Amy said in typical clipped fashion.

"Morning…" Penny gave her a faint smile as she stepped past her. For the second time that morning she wished she had found her clothes. She dashed off to her room as she quickly as she could, once Amy shut the bathroom door. Penny threw on the first thing she could find, her rumbled, ruffled denim skirt and hot pink popcorn shirt. While it looked like she had a three year old as a fashion consultant, she figured it was better than being naked.

"Morning, Penny!" Bernadette chirped.

"Morning…" Penny shuffled over to the kitchenette and hunted around for the coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, I made breakfast for everyone."

"Thanks…"

"So how was it?"

"Was what?" Penny blinked at her as she wondered how anyone could be so chipper first thing in the morning.

"Your… you know, with Amy." Bernadette smiled. "It sounded like you two had a night of wild passion."

"I wouldn't call it -" Penny started.

"It was great, Bernadette," Any said as she walked over to them. "Did you know that Penny likes it when you lick her navel?"

Bernadette giggled. "I had no idea…"

"Oh yes, she also makes these soft mewling sounds when you-"

"I don't think Bernadette wants to hear about what we did last night, Amy." _I know I don't…_

"Yes, I do!" Bernadette smiled as she carried their breakfast over to the table. "I mean, who knew you enjoyed lesbian activities so much, Penny?"

"Yeah, who know?" Penny said sarcastically as she picked up her cup of coffee.

"Yes, it was quite a shock actually, but then I had attributed that to the fact that you have had more experience with sleepovers than I had." Amy added as she poured syrup on her French toast, "She also does this thing with her tongue, Bernadette, that well… That had me seeing stars."

"Yeah?" she giggled.

Amy nodded.

"Well, yeah, uh… that's enough about last night," Penny said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Bernadette, it would not do to kiss and tell," Amy said.

"Awww… okay," Bernadette said.

"Yeah…" Penny said with a cheerfulness she did not feel.

All too soon, it was time for her friends to go home; although, Penny felt it was the longest three hours of her life. She wanted to put the whole experience behind her and there was a half empty bottle of wine in the fridge that promised to do the trick. Penny stood in the doorway to her apartment, saying goodbye.

Bernadette hugged her. "Bye, Penny, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Bye, Bernadette."

Just as Amy was about to say "goodbye" to Penny, Leonard opened his door to get the newspaper. "Morn…" he trailed off as Amy had Penny in a lip lock. He blinked, sure he had imagined the whole thing, when Amy turned and said, "Morning, Leonard."

"Morning, ladies…" He frowned. From the look Penny had shot him, he had the feeling he was not supposed to have seen that. Bernadette's giggling confirmed it. He shook his head and was about to go back inside, when Amy said,

"I promised Penny, I wouldn't kiss and tell." She motioned with her hand like she was locking her mouth closed.

"Yeah," Bernadette giggled as they walked by and headed downstairs.

"Sounds like you girls had a nice time last night…" Leonard prompted.

"Well, you heard Amy, we promised not to kiss and tell," Penny smirked as mimicked her friend's earlier hand motion, before disappearing inside.


End file.
